


Dead Just Lookin' At You

by RedXD



Series: Reapers AU [2]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Bad Flirting, Character Death, Grim Reapers, Immortality, Oblivious Etho, Reapers, reaper au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Beef dies. A lot.And Etho is not having it.
Relationships: Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, Slight Docm77/BdoubleO100
Series: Reapers AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755610
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Dead Just Lookin' At You

Etho slices away at yet another dead soul. This time it was a guy who died due to a car accident.

Either way, he handles his job quickly. He never converses with the souls. The only time he did was with Beef, due to having to explain things.

Talking however, is not something he believes is a necessary part of the job. Speaking can create bonds, and bonds are a tricky thing in his job profile.

While awaiting a new soul to handle, he watches as Doc stares intently at his metal arm.

He wonders what he’s thinking about.

Possibly False?

False used to be a reaper with the rest of them, but she had too many opinions and was far too gutsy. After yet another rule broken, Death sentenced False away to purgatory.

Now every reaper is even more on guard, especially him.

He’s basically Death’s right-hand reaper, so any mistakes and he might be sent to purgatory too.

The more important you are, the more rules.

Etho feels a tug at his neck.

_Another soul._

The tug at his neck is always a new soul. Doc once said he believed that Death held invisible chains on their necks that dragged them around. Doc couldn’t talk for a week after that, Death of course having heard every word.

Death hears everything.

He cuts through the air with his scythe and suddenly he’s at the scene.

_Jeez that was fast._

The immortal assigned to him has already died a second time. His first death was a mere two days ago.

Beef glances around and grins upon seeing him.

“Heya Reaper!”

Etho tugs his hood over his face.

_Why is he so happy to see me?_

Without a word, he double checks, seeing that he had fallen off his house.

_It would’ve probably been funny to see that._

He raises his scythe, realizing that Beef had been talking about something.

_Oops._

Shrugging it off, he slices through Beef.

Then he’s alone again.

—

He is so very close to banging his head against his own scythe.

Beef has died _again._

He only had a single day break before he died again.

Three deaths in less than a week is a sight he’d never even _heard_ of in relation to immortals.

Etho narrows his eyes, watching Beef light up again upon seeing him.

“Hey! So I was working, I’m a butcher, and then I slipped and my knife went,” He makes a noise, “like that, and all of a sudden I was bleeding out!”

Crossing his arms, he raises an eyebrow. He rolls his eyes and slices Beef back to the land of the living.

—

“Hey Reaper!”

“How are you Reaper?”  
  
“You’ll never believe what happened, Reaper.”

“Reaper!”

It’s been roughly two weeks since Beef died for the first time, and somehow he has managed to die seven times.

Finally on the eighth death, Etho pops.

“How do you keep dying!?”

Beef blinks, mouth open, but no words coming out. After a moment, he smiles, “You finally talked!”

Etho rubs his temples, “You’ve managed to get yourself killed eight times in the past two and a half weeks, yet your biggest priority is whether or not I’m talking?!”

The other nods, grin growing even wider, “Well duh! You haven’t spoken a word to me at all since I died the first time.”

He swears this is the weirdest thing he’s ever dealt with being a reaper.

“Shouldn’t you be trying to figure out how you seem to be dying so often?”

Beef raises an eyebrow, “Well no…? I’m fine after every death and I mean-” His eyes focus on Etho, filling with an emotion Etho doesn’t know what to make of.

“I get to see _you_.”

Etho feels himself shiver slightly at the way he says ‘you’.

_Why is he so obsessed with seeing me-_

A slight heat interrupts his internal cold, making his face feel hot and heavy.

“I don’t know how seeing me is more important than your life.”

Beef’s eyes crinkle as he laughs, “Somethings are meant to be a mystery.”

He frowns tightly.

_This seems awfully unfair._

Then his lips curl slightly.

“If there’s nothing in it for me-” He raises his scythe and with final swing, he smirks beneath his mask, “Then see you when you die.”

With Beef gone again, he pulls his hood down, a nervous habit, and searches for Doc.

—

A bad idea.

He finds Doc with his assigned immortal.

However, instead of merely just sending him back to the land of the living, Doc is instead arguing with him.

The immortal, a tanned boy with a red headband, argues back just a furiously.

The pair are arguing, but what really boggles him is that they seem so _happy_ arguing.

He’s never seen his friend’s eyes so bright and excited.

Finally, Doc nears the immortal and whispers into his ear before cutting through him with his scythe.

Once the immortal is gone, Doc’s face softens and he grins like a mad man.

Etho purses his lips and approaches, “What did I just witness?”

Doc breathes slowly, leaning against his scythe, “I was just doing my job.”

“Oh really? I didn’t know you made that goofy expression during work.”

The other male’s giddy expression changes and he looks normal, “What expression.”

“Sure sure, pretend you weren’t just making the giddiest face I’ve ever seen on _any_ reaper.”

Doc glares, “It’s not my fault he doesn’t die super often. You wouldn’t know, what with your immortal dying every chance he gets.”

Etho freezes, “...What? You make it sound like he’s dying on purpose.”

“Because he _is._ No human, immortal or not, can die that often from so many different ‘coincidences.’” Doc smirks.

He feels his heart skyrocket. Or at least where his heart used to be.

Before he died.

Shaking his head, he frowns, “He’s just living a dangerous life. Why would he be dying on purpose?”

Doc hums, “Because he wants to see you?”

Etho chokes on air, remembering what Beef said.

_‘I get to see you.’_

A weird feeling makes itself present in his gut.

_This is going to be… complicated._


End file.
